


Darkness' Vessel

by RayRiver



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRiver/pseuds/RayRiver
Summary: When Darkstalker was defeated twenty years ago, the dragons of Pyrrhia felt at peace. However, they didn't realize that the dark side of his soul was still around, and roaming Pyrrhia. A witch named Pandora has been communicating with Darkstalker, and plans to help him find a vessel to possess so he can rise to power once more.Only a young dragoness named Supernatural can stop him, but it won't be easy...





	Darkness' Vessel

Moonwatcher shivered as she looked up at the dark skies above her. The two moons shone brightly down on her scales, like two eyes. Even though the Rainforest kingdom was usually warm and humid, for some reason on this night it felt colder. “Cold?” Asked a voice from behind, Moonwatcher turned, only to see Peacemaker. “Oh, a little bit.” The Nightwing dragoness responded softly, shaking her head. “It’s okay though, I won’t be out for long.” She gave the younger hybrid a small smile. Peacemaker smiled, something that made Moon feel at peace. “Okay, mind if I sit out here with you? Mother is asleep.” The hybrid asked, walking closer to the Nightwing. Moon nodded, and Peacemaker settled beside her. 

“Two full moons, the same moons I hatched under almost twenty-four moons ago.” Moonwatcher whispered, looking up at the twin silver spheres. Peacemaker looked up at the moons, he felt a small tingle of something in his talons. “They sure are pretty…” The hybrid whispered back, blinking as the silvery light got into his eyes. Moon sighed, looking at her talons. “I’m no longer in my youth, as with you. I wonder how my friends are doing…” The dragoness smiled slightly at the thought of her friends. Peacemaker felt itchy, and tried to smile. “I’m sure they’re doing fine. I mean, I’m sure they’re not dead or anything.” The dragon tried to cheer up his friend, but to no avail. Moonwatcher played with the amber earring that hung from her ear. “I know, thank you Peacemaker.” She responded looking back at the moons. 

Peacemaker felt a small pang of pity for the dragoness, none of her friends from her dragonet hood stayed very close. Moonwatcher became a teacher at Jade Mountain, Winter was too busy with his sanctuary to visit, Peril was too afraid to hang out with Moon, Turtle was living in the Seawing Kingdom, and Qibli was his Queen’s advisor. Kinkajou was the only one who still interacted with Moonwatcher, when she wasn’t busy with Queen Glory of course. “I’m sure they miss you too.” Peacemaker told the Dragoness, resting a talon on her’s sympathetically. Moon glanced at him, her blue-green eyes glittered in the Moonlight. “I would hope so.” She smiled, which made Peacemaker smile back. “Peacemaker! Come inside please!” A new voice called out, making both dragons turn to the hut behind them. Moonwatcher nudged Peacemaker. “Better go inside before your wife bites off your head.” She teased, which made Peacemaker snort. “Good idea.” He responded, bidding his friend goodnight before entering his hut.

Moonwatcher sat in the silence for a few more long moments, before a vision washed before her. The moons blurred, and the world around her turned as black as night. Moon gasped in horror, stumbling around as she tried to find her footing. A dragon-shaped figure emerged from the shadows, it had glowing white eyes. “Moonwatcher.” The darkness growled, making Moon’s heart sink to her stomach. “Darkstalker? No, you’re gone.” The Nightwing dragoness growled, glaring at the figure. “Not dead.” Darkstalker growled, his voice sounded far off and distant. “I’m here to retake my throne, my kingdom, and my rightful place.” The shadows shifted, making Moon stumble once more. The shadows caught her, much like a cold pillow. “If you join me, Moonwatcher, I promise that I won’t harm you.” The voice whispered, but no figure was in sight. Moon’s eyes widened, and she quickly brushed off the shadows. “No way!” She growled, glaring around at the shadows. “You are a monster you know that? You used your power to kill innocent Icewings!” The Nightwing dragoness felt fear filling up her throat. 

“They are the scum of this planet!” Spat Darkstalker, and the figure reappeared. Moonwatcher backed up in panic. “When I find a perfect vessel, I promise you that I shall bring Pyrrhia back to it’s former glory.” He growled at Moon, smoke erupting from his maw. Moonwatcher opened her mouth to speak, but the shadows vanished. She was back in the peaceful quiet of the Rainforest, the two full moons shining brightly. The Nightwing dragoness rubbed her temples, her eyes blinking rapidly. Darkstalker’s voice rang in her head, as she collected herself. 

“A perfect vessel” 

Moonwatcher shook her head once more, and the voice faded away. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. She lifted her head back to the moons, she felt as if they were warning her, and watching her next move. “Darkstalker is back, but, how?” The Nightwing asked the moons, her eyes wide. 

And how do we stop him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this work, feel free to leave kudos or a comment! It means a lot to me! <3
> 
> (I tend to write shorter chapters so I don't drag them on too much! Sorry if you dislike short chapters ;w;)


End file.
